


Say Something

by Yuni30



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuni30/pseuds/Yuni30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was his only remaining friend in the world and she was violently snatched from him. He held her in his arms, hoping to once again hear her lovely voice. Title and original lyrics (used as dialogue) belong to A Great Big World. I own nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Great Big World, Christina Aguilera - Say Something](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/160784) by A Great Big World, Christina Aguilera. 



He held his mangled beloved in the very room she was murdered. Sorrow, anger, hatred, and white rage welled up in his throat and choked down the horrible scream he wished to bellow to the world. His hands trembled as he held her.

She was his last lingering hope of happiness. She was all he had left to cherish in his now miserable life. He rested his forehead on her neck, then moved to her shoulders. He moaned mournfully as he wept.

"Am I the most miserable man on earth," he cried to the empty house. He pressed his forehead to his dead companion, hoping for her to caress his somber face. "Please, Elizabeth! Say something!"

When he didn't get a response, he held her closer. "I'm so sorry, Elizabeth... I'm sorry I could not get to you..." He cradled his love like a child. "I was still learning to love... I never got the chance to tell you...," He choked out between sobs.

"You are the _one_ that I love... and I'm saying goodbye." He began to force his hands away from hers and from around her shoulders. He placed his bride on the floor and clasped her hands together like a doll's. After giving her one last tender look, he ran one shaking hand over her eyes, closing them.

He turned and walked away, rage and despair shrouding his countenance.

_Say something I'm giving up on you..._


End file.
